I Obaj Umrzemy
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Reichenbach Fall i Jim. Dużo Jima, myśli Jima w ostatnim problemie. Czytajcie uważnie - każdy aspekt ma znaczenie, nawet jeśli wygląda podejrzanie. Zwłaszcza wtedy.


**I Obaj Umrzemy**

**Jesteś zwyczajny **

Jesteś zwyczajny, Sherlock, tak cholernie, kurewsko zwyczajny, taki wielki zawód, wiem, że mnie nie rozumiesz, okazujesz się tylko jednym z nich, z nich wszystkich, tłumem, idiotą, którego nie można nawet nienawidzić porządnie, którego zniszczyłem i to było takie proste, tak bardzo proste, nie takie jak w bajkach, wcale nie zabawne, za proste, nie rozumiesz tego, nie zrozumiesz, bo jesteś zwyczajny, a to doprowadza mnie do szału, myśl, że poświęciłem tyle czasu tylko po to, by przekonać się, jak zwyczajny może być człowiek, którego miałem za geniusza, za cud, nienawidzę cię za to, za zawód, który mi sprawiłeś, rozczarowanie, nie lubię, kiedy gra się kończy, nie chcę, nie chcę, ale to twoja wina, twoja pieprzona wina, ty jebany…

**I po stronie aniołów**

Widzisz, ty ciągle mówisz, tak dużo mówisz, a tak mało myślisz, nie potrafisz myśleć jak ja, oczywiście, że nie, przecież właśnie to pokazałeś, ten kod, zabawka, gra, śmiesznie, śmiesznie widzieć, jak się miotasz, jak zaplątujesz się, szukasz finezji, błądzisz, jak gdybyś był tylko przypadkowym człowiekiem, bo tak naprawdę nie wiesz, nic nie wiesz, nigdy nic nie wiedziałeś, jesteś ślepy! Nigdy nie wiedziałeś, bo jesteś cholernym aniołem i od nich nikt nigdy nie wymagał wiedzy, nie rozumiesz, prawdziwa wiedza to zło, dlatego jestem łotrem, a ty tylko aniołkiem, któremu spaliłem skrzydła, a zaraz spalę także twarz, to napełnia mnie radością, czystą radością, Sherlock, zobaczysz.

**Mną, jesteś mną**

To śmieszne, jak możesz tak myśleć, jak możesz tak mówić, mój patos, wciąga cię gra, twój patos, paaatos, umrzemy w pato… Umrzemy! Umrzemy, nie widzisz tego, umrzemy, do cholery, zadławieni przez patos, skoro jesteś mną, to umrzesz razem ze mną, tak, to dobrze, to dobre, jesteś geniuszem, jesteś pierdolonym geniuszem finezji, nikt nie może być nim tak bardzo, jak ty jesteś, nie widzisz tego, myślisz inaczej, ale ja wiem, ja widzę, ja czuję, ty jeszcze nie wiesz, nie, wiem, jak działasz, wiem, jak myślisz, dlatego to właśnie ja umrę jako zwycięzca w tej zepsutej-naprawionej grze, w tej złej bajce, która nie skończy się dobrze, bo nie zwyciężysz zła, umrzemy razem, dobra księżniczka i zły wilk, czy nie widzisz, jakie to zabawne? Zagrałem Bacha na twoim pogrzebie, a teraz umrzemy, Sherlock, umrzemy tutaj razem, bo jesteś mną…!

**dziękuję**

Jesteś mną, dziękuję, tak, twoja ręka tutaj, tak, dokładnie tak, dostrzeż ironię, zanim umrzesz, proszę, wysil się dla mnie ten ostatni raz, gdybyś był mądrzejszy, nigdy nie podałbyś mi ręki, ty kaleki geniuszu, bo ja również jestem strzelcem, ja również mam swoją ofiarę, jedyna różnica w tym, że ja kocham, kocham wyobrażać sobie, jak giniesz, spalony na wiór, giniesz, Sherlock, giniesz, giniesz, giniesz, pokażę ci, jak to się robi, pokażę ci, a jedyne, o czym będziesz myślał, to ja, ja w twoich myślach, w twojej głowie, w twoim genialnym, niezwykłym umyśle, cieszysz się? Ja bardzo, mogę umrzeć, już za chwilę, już za moment, bo jesteś mną, czuję się dobrze, i to ty podsunąłeś mi pomysł, dziękuję, to wspaniałe, jesteś cudowny, Sherlock, cudowny, to rozkoszne, że zabija mnie twój własny pomysł, i ciebie też on zabije, pomysł, o którym jeszcze nie pomyślałeś, koniec łotra, a bez łotra bajka nie ma sensu, to koniec, dziękuję za rozwiązanie, dziękuję.

**powodzenia**

Jeszcze finalny akt, Sherlock, bo bajka bez fajerwerków to nic, bajka musi mieć wielki finał, dlatego tu jesteś, wiesz to, tak, to dobrze, wiesz, ja też wiem, bo jestem złym łotrem, a ty nie jesteś lepszy, nie, nigdy, pokażę ci drogę prosto w dół, bo nie będzie dobrego zakończenia, i wiesz co? Już nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania w piekle, naszej wieczności zła, tak patetycznie, bajkowo, widzisz? Umieram, bo jesteś mną, umrzemy tu razem, Sherlock, nie mogło być lepiej, nie mogło być lepszego zakończenia, dziękuję ci, Sherlock, dziękuję, że dopisałeś rozwiązanie tej bajki. To nie-zwyczajne, widzisz to, widzisz tego geniusz? Ja widzę, a ty zawsze byłeś dobry w patrzeniu, spotkamy się w piekle, będziesz wiedział dokąd iiiść.

Wygrałem, powodzenia.


End file.
